The Fall
by Itachilevi
Summary: Modern Setting. Levi and Mikasa are partners of the a peace organization called "Freedom". Humanity's strongest pair thought they were just fighting against the usual crime, but when a secret organization whips up a science experiment... Mikasa/Levi Annie/Armin Mike/Hanji Ymir/Historia Sasha/Connie Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or cover image.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the cover image.

* * *

"Hello there milady, is this seat taken?" A heavyset man with neatly combed blonde hair in a black suit sweetly asked. _Sweetly_, was only what he was trying to come off as but Mikasa noticed the veiled vulgarness in his eyes. She's been trained to detect that and to use it to her advantage. That's why she was wearing a tight blue strapless dress with high black heels, and has been sitting in a seat that is straight in his line of vision, sipping on her drink for five minutes. Five minutes was all it took.

"Um, no…it's not." Her voice rang of innocence, and she stared at the man with her best impression of vulnerability. Although she hated looking weak, it was a must to lure this filthy man in front of her out. He was working for a boss famous to the gangs for human trafficking, especially young women in their late teen or early twenties and it took Mikasa everything she had in her not to beat the shit out of him this instant.

"You here alone? Where are your friends?" His eyebrows came together in concern, though his lips were slowly forming into the tiniest of a smirk. _Disgusting, _thought Mikasa, but she played along.

"They don't seem to be here." Mikasa pretended to look around, flipping her silky shoulder-length black hair while stretching her slender neck. "I'm gonna head home now."

"It's dark out, how 'bout I escort you home? There can be dangerous guys out who will do bad things to pretty little girls like you." He put his drink down and Mikasa nodded slowly, turning to the exit.

They walked into a dark alley where there was not a soul to be found in the vicinity, crows shrieked in the sky and landed on the abandoned buildings. Suddenly the blonde man only a foot behind her swung to strangle his arms around her. She made her move. Mikasa ducked and headbutted his chin, then curled up her leg and kick him in the stomach with her three-inch heels, causing him to fall backwards screaming on pain. The crows took off and another slender figure jumped off the roof landing on him.

"Annie!" Mikasa exclaimed. "And I was just starting to have fun."

"Mikasa, don't be so violent. You're a girl." Another blonde boy appeared from an abandoned building.

"Tell that to your girlfriend Armin," Mikasa eyed the petite blonde girl who was now kicking the crap out of the man lying on the ground. "And besides, you never had a problem with it when I was beating up bullies for you."

"That was a different situation!" Armin's face flushed, hoping Annie didn't hear that. Luckily, Annie wore the same expressionless face she always had on and turned to the Mikasa. "You still wanna kick him?"

"That's enough, we still need him talking." An apathetic deep voice rang out from above before Mikasa could answer. The voice belonged to Levi, the leader of the team and Mikasa's partner in two-man tag team assignments. They were rumored to be dating and they were but Mikasa would never admit it publicly and Levi didn't seem to care. Levi was the top agent in their secret peace organization called "Freedom", presumably the best agent there is out there in the world, skilled in combat, spying etc. He was sitting on roof of one of the abandoned buildings with one leg dangling along the edge and the other bent with his arm resting on it. The full moon shone brightly behind him and his jet-black hair rustled against the wind. Swiftly, he stood up and jumped down; his boots clicked as they made contact with the ground.

"Yes sir." Annie replied and grabbed the blonde man's hair, pulling him up and handing him to Levi. Levi grabbed the man's collar and dragged the man behind him walking at a fast pace to where Mikasa has already pulled up Levi's black Mercedes.

"Tch, what a filthy jacket."

Mikasa lips twitched slightly upward at one of her partner's weird quirks.

"Clean freak." She murmured silently, while Levi sent her his famous death glare.

Feeling the tension in the car, Armin smiled nervously at Annie while Annie just looked out the window.

Mikasa sped the car back to their headquarters.

* * *

Next chapter I will incorporate more of the other characters! But of course Mikasa and Levi centered.

I absolutely love Shingeki no Kyojin and I will make the scenes somewhat like the manga so there might be a little bit of a spoiler factor.

Please review so I know how to improve. Thx ^~^!


End file.
